I'm Getting Too Old For This
by Affirmation26
Summary: A short story on why Jolee Bindo is so cranky and cynical around Revan and the rest of the crew.


I'm Getting Too Old For This!

Deep with in the Shadowlands, forty-eight year old Jolee Bindo had just settled down for a nap in his hut. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard a knocking at his door. Getting up, he grumbled something about never getting any peace, and opened the door to find the Jedi Master Vrook with two rowdy ten year old Padawans.

"Jolee, old friend! I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I have some work to do in the neighboring system." Vrook had a desperate look in his face. "And none of the other Masters are willing to look after Revan and Malak."

"Let go, Malak! It's mine!" Revan tugged on what seemed like an odd shaped stick.

"It is not!" Malak argued.

"Is too! I found it first!" Revan kicked Malak hard in the shin.

"Ow! Master Vrook! Revan kicked me!" Malak whined loudly.

"I… I'm very busy at the moment, Vrook," Jolee shifted uncomfortable where he stood. "I usually wouldn't mind, but―"

"Thanks Jolee, you're a life saver." Vrook smiled and took off quickly before Jolee could finish speaking.

Jolee stood, dumbfounded that Vrook had just left him with two very rowdy children. Malak and Revan were back to arguing over the oddly shaped stick again and their voices stirred several creatures from their sleep.

"You two, quiet! Do you want to wake every maddening beast in the Shadowlands?" Jolee scolded and gestured for them to come inside.

"This place smells funny." Revan wrinkled her nose.

"You try building a hut out of nothing but what you find on the soggy ground then you see how pleasant the smell is," Jolee scoffed. "Now give me that thing." He snatched the stick out of Malak's hands and threw it out side before closing the door.

"Why did Master Vrook leave us here?" Malak pouted.

Jolee was very tempted to tell them it was because they were whiny, disrespectful little Padawans but he thought better of it. Jolee grabbed the scruff of their robes and sat them down on the newly made bench.

"Now, I don't want to hear one more complaint out of either of you," Jolee tried his best to sound mean like Vrook. "Both of you will behave like good Padawans, alright?"

Revan stared at Jolee for a long minute before kicking him hard in the knee. She jumped up when he backed away to rub his sore knee. She took off for outside and yelled something about not being able to catch her. Malak sat there quietly for a second before joining Revan outside. Jolee made his way outside to catch the unruly Padawans and to teach them a lesson they would never forget.

"Get back here, you two!" he yelled after them.

"You're not our Master; we don't have to do anything you say!" Malak gave a cheeky retort.

Just as Jolee caught the scruff of Malak's robes Revan ran up to him and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Let him go!" Revan shrieked.

Jolee let go of Malak and doubled over. As he attempted to pull himself off the ground, he saw the two Padawans run off into the cul-de-sac where he knew two very large and angry bull katarn to be.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Jolee grunted as he lifted himself up off the ground.

He ran into his hut, grabbed his lightsaber and dashed after the children. As he rounded the corner of the cul-de-sac he saw the two Padawans cornered by one of the katarn. Jolee ignited his green blade leaped at the creature. He didn't want to kill it, just make it back away.

"Get up, now!" Jolee barked.

Malak and Revan jumped up and ran behind Jolee. The three of them backed away slowly and as soon as they were far enough away from the beasts Jolee turned.

"You are the most… obnoxious, troublemaking Jedi Padawans I have ever met!" He exploded. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this place can be?"

The two Padawans looked down sheepishly. Jolee took a deep breath before he continued.

"How Vrook does it, I'll never know," Jolee tried to keep his voice calm. "I swear, young lady; you and your friend will be the death of me, I can see it now. I am really getting too old for this."

**

* * *

**

**A look into why Jolee treats the crew the way he does... heh heh, hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot.**

**_JediRevanOnasi_**


End file.
